thethingfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S. Outpost 31
U.S. Outpost #31 is a U.S. Antarctic research center which first appears in the 1982 film The Thing and is subsequently featured in the 2002 video-game of the same name and two Dark Horse comic-books - The Thing from Another World and The Thing from Another World: Questionable Research. The station is operated by the United States and is manned by a crew of twelve men. Background In the 1982 film The Thing, the outpost is infiltrated by a shape-shifting extraterrestrial being during the winter of 1982, which leads to the demise of almost everyone there. In a desperate bid to prevent the creature from escaping, the remaining survivors decided to destroy the entire outpost. The film ends with the sole survivors - MacReady and Childs sitting alongside the burning wreckage of the station. The fate of the men and the outpost were further explored in the 2002 video-game The Thing and the Dark Horse Comics series The Thing from Another World. Personnel *R.J. MacReady - Helicopter Pilot *Childs - Chief Mechanic *Blair - Senior Biologist *Windows - Radio Operator *Palmer - Assistant Mechanic *George Bennings - Meteorologist *Copper - Physician *Nauls - Cook *Garry - Station Manager *Fuchs - Assistant Biologist *Norris - Geologist *Clark - Dog Handler Trivia *While MacReady identifies the American camp as "U.S. Outpost 31" in dialogue, the sign seen at the beginning of the film incorrectly names it "National Science Institute Station 4". A similar goof occurred in John Carpenter's earlier film Assault on Precinct 13, which was so named despite the titular precinct actually being identified as "Precinct 9, Division 13" in dialogue. *The extensive Outpost 31 set built for the film was actually destroyed with explosives for the climax of the movie. The ruined Norwegian camp, seen earlier in the film, was actually the remains of the Outpost 31 set after its destruction. *In the novel Who Goes There?, the outpost was originally called Big Magnet. *In a deleted scene from the 2011 prequel film, Norwegian Station radio-operator Colin makes an unsuccessful radio transmission from Thule Station to Outpost 31. Gallery The Thing (1982) US_Outpost_31_Signage_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Outpost signage, with erroneous name, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Exterior_(1)_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Exterior shot of Outpost 31, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Exterior_(2)_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Exterior with helicopter, tractor and entrance, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Mac's_Hut_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Exterior shot of MacReady's hut, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Tool_Shed_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Exterior shot of tool shed, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Rec_Room_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Interior image - recreation room, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Kitchen_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Interior image - kitchen, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Lab_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Interior image - laboratory, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Radio_Room_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Interior image - radio room, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_Living_Quarters_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|Interior image - living quarters, The Thing (1982). Interior_shot_of_basement,_''The_Thing''_(1982).png|Interior image - the basement and generator room, The Thing (1982). US_Outpost_31_is_destroyed_-_The_Thing_(1982).png|U.S. Outpost 31 explodes in a fireball, The Thing (1982). The Thing (Other) Outpost_31_-_The_Thing_From_Another_World_(Comic).jpg|MacReady returns to the ruins of Outpost 31, The Thing from Another World. (comic). Maps File:O31Overview.jpg|Outpost 31 Grounds File:MainBuilding.jpg|Main Building File:Quarters.jpg|Living Quarters File:Mapop31basement.jpg|Basement Complex File:Kennel.jpg|Dog Kennel File:Sithcampoverview.jpg|Alternate Design of the Main Building Outpost 31 Map Texture - The Thing (2002).png|A radically different Outpost 31 layout, as seen in The Thing (video-game). Category:Locations Category:Research facilities Category:Locations (2002 game) Category:Storyline